


You better run or the big bad wolf will get you

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dead Enoshima Junko, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Insanity, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Prosthesis, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Transformation, Two Minds One Body, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: The mastermind....is dead then why won't the door open ....and who laughing wait there more then one of them?! And why is he in pain
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Big bad wolf

" ....wait what you mean the Mastermind is dead?! "Nastume Nekomaru the ultimate demonologist shouted as he slammed his hands down hearing what just Makoto said "it like I said the Mastermind is dead however someone taken her place isn't that right.... ishimaru-kun" Makoto said looking at the picture stand of ishimaru kiyotaka Nastume blink before looking at Makoto like he was crazy " did you hit your head when you fell down the garbage shoot?!" Nastume shouted " ishimaru is dead he was killed by that psychopath Celestia and Yamaba remember?!" Nastume remind him.

" That what Enoshima wanted is to think so I won't be surprised if that what ishimaru wanted to" Makoto said a low laugh can be heard as monokuma jump to ishimaru spot and a puff of smoke ishimaru kiyotaka appears only his uniform was black and white and was wearing a cape and a hat he was clenching on to monokuma a wide smirk was on his face his eyes were bright red and they were... almost glowing but at the same time he seems... broken.

" Well done naegi-kun!!" Ishimaru cheered as his tightly hug monokuma which looks like he was losing 'air' . " what give it away . how quickly I follow and listen monokuma with no questions?" He chuckled softly teeth clenched he looked like he was in pain but Makoto mistook it as rage so he back up " ... you...your alive ?" Nastume said with tear fill eyes "aww did you miss me~" taka said with a smile as he pet monokuma head " I-I....y-you..." Nastume wanted to yell at him scream how much he hated him for what he did to him...to Mondo nastume lost an arm to that bear and the closest thing to a brother he gotten!! 

But he can't...he just can't why can't he?! 

" Oh did I break you?" Ishimaru said he almost stiffly walk to him and hold his face " upupup as I thought you just as cute when your in despair ~" ishimaru chuckle but cringe as he hold monokuma close to him and pants his body was shivering ' wait a while more... just a bit more and then you'll have your fun little wolf' he thought as he walked back to his spot but gasped and fell on all fours as pain ripped though him " ah s-so impatient...." He muttered softly he slowly got up " new game... survive and I'll let you have the switch " ishimaru said eyeing his gloves hand it was twiching violently " survive what?" Nastume who snapped out due to aoi slapping him in the face asked .

Long black claws Burst though the white gloves which caused everyone to automatically back up low growls and grunts of pain can be heard form the Mastermind " ....me...run little red the big bad wolf wants to play~" was the last thing ishimaru said as he scream in pain and crumble to the floor Loud crack and snaps can be heard .

Everyone immediately went to the elevator and went up .

TBC


	2. Wolf bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru is on the hunt and the sweet smell of apple blossom and spices call to him

Everyone ran into the hallway they stop and pants " w-where should we go?!" Aoi asked though breaths " we should split up Makoto go with togami , aoi your with me , kyoko you go with touko !" Nastume said " who died and make you leader?" Togami said in his usual superior tone " YOU if you don't do what I say or do you want to be monster food?!" Nastume said with Venom he hasn't fully forgive him form trying to frame touko and seeing what Mondo did to chi but not saying anything ' if he wasn't such a jerk Mondo would still be alive and I would still have my arm! ' nastume thought.

The sound of the elevator opening draw his attention so it did to everyone else ishimaru stumbled out and lean against the wall and Huffs and pants he gaze went upwards " aww were you waiting for me? That so sweet...and stupid" ishimaru said his uniform was ripping he was bare foot and look like he was in pain .

Ishimaru cletch his teeth as fangs grew and a black tail ripped though his pants with a dark chuckle he whispered" run" .

Nastume and Aoi went upstairs 

Makoto and togami went to the library

Touko and kyoko went to the gym 

Ishimaru choice to follow nastume and Aoi since he was close to the stairs already he can hear they panic foot steps fastly going up ishimaru was slowly stepping up he only stop when claws and black fur appears on his feet and his legs snapped back which caused a loud gasped of pain ' calm yourself you been doing this for years don't let it get to you know ugh but it hurts so much!' ishimaru pants as he looked up his vision blurred ' no not yet! Need to get them !!' he thought as he walked upstairs .

"Come on where to go!!" Nastume said as he looked at the classrooms ' some where to hid...' he thought Nastume open the class room door and see a storage cabinet however only one person can fit in " aoi get in" nastume said as he opened the cabinet door " what?!" Aoi said as Nastume shoved her in " don't ask why just stay here till I give you the all clear!" Nastume shouted as he close the cabinet door and ran outside the classroom and into the hallway where and partial change ishimaru stand " there you are" ishimaru panted out black fur was slowly crawling up him ishimaru uniform is barely hanging on him much .

Nastume took a step back and ishimaru took a step forward " you know a game without rules isn't fair you know .." nastume said hoping aoi can hear him " no rules?" Ishimaru tilt his head " yeah that kinda go against moral code don't you think how about this if **one of us get to the door** we win you catching all of us you win sounds fair right better then just playing cat and mouse with no rules" nastume said ishimaru was holding the last part of the change he was growling and snarling " **DEAl!** " Ishimaru yelled out and went to swing a claw at Nastume which he avoid and ran down the hallway.

Ishimaru got on all fours as the last part of the change take place and deep throated howl filled the school as ishimaru ran down the hallway following the sent of apple blossom and spices.

Aoi got out of the cabinet and wait to make sure ishimaru was fully put of sight which he was and she ran downstairs to tell the others what happened.

Nastume ran down the hallway he thorw his hoodie as infront of the solid black wolf which temporally blind him nastume was hoping that he can just run in a loop and go downstairs and win this game ' please... please' nastume thought hoping aoi went to the door or find the others he wasn't sure how long he can keep this up and then a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder and yelled of pain ripped form the blonde lips ishimaru bit him he bit him it hurts!! It hurts so much 

Blood start to drip on the black and white floor nastume hold his shoulder with his good arm he looked at Ishimaru he was circling around him like he was waiting for him to try and run again nastume didn't get up and the blood starts to pool and Nastume start to feel light head ' ...aoi ... Makoto...big brother Mondo... Diya...am so sorry" was the last thing nastume thought before he black out.

TBC


	3. Questions and almost answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume always hated the white walls of the hospital ever since then

_Nastume open his eyes his head was banged up one arm was in a sling nastume look over and see Mondo " bro?" He croak out Mondo look at him his eyeliner was running down " ah hey little bro how you doing?" Mondo asked as he held on to Nastume hand " ...we were...in a accident... dayia ...where dayia ?!" Nastume shouted ._

_Mondo look like he holding the tears back " I-I'll tell you later you just focus on recovering" nastume look at Mondo " his gone.... isn't he.." nastume said Mondo bit his lip hard and nods " it all my fault..." Mondo said tearful " Mondo no don't blame yourself that semi truck came out of nowhere!" Nastume said ._

Nastume open his eyes and see white walls 'of course ...the only time I have that dream is when am in a hospital... great' nastume thought as he looked to his right and see aoi sleeping on a chair ' ....this feels familiar......Mondo sleep in a chair like that when my arm pop out of its socket' nastume thought 

Makoto walks in" ah your awake!" He said with his olive green eyes shining " ......where are we?" Nastume asked " in a hospital aoi found us me and togami went to the door while girls went to find you and they found you and ishimaru who changed back and was unconscious we got the switch and got out of the school...there were people looking for us and went to give you medical attention and a blood transfusion" Makoto said pointing to the empty blood pack and Nastume wrapped up shoulder " oh the doctor actually want to replace your arm with a mechanical one but I told them it was up to you." Makoto said .

"Is he still unconscious?" Nastume asked as he seat up " ...no his awake too but his all over the place one minute his glad to see me and the next his acting like how he did in the trail room..." Makoto said figgeting slightly.

" What happening now ?" nastume asked

" currently? The doctors are examing ishimaru with the permission of his father of course but the doctors are suspecting it might be some form of brain washing." Makoto said 

" Brain washing?" Nastume blink "....that would explain his eyes..." Nastume said remembering how ishimaru eyes look they looked almost Hallow but they had a small shine till Mondo's death like a candle was blow out ' even as ishida his eyes looked empty ' nastume thought as he went to get out of the bed " ah wait nastume you should focus on recovering!!" Makoto said 

" How long I was out?" Nastume asked as he he walked out the door Makoto following behind " 3 days but" Makoto said but Nastume speed up " then I recover enough!" Nastume said as he looked at the elevator guide " which floor his on?" Nastume asked 

" 8th floor we are on the 3rd floor but I don't think you should-" Makoto said but was cut off by nastume saying " I do recall saying something like along those lines when it comes to togami and you Makoto" nastume said which caused Makoto to blush and freeze which nastume use to get in the elevator and push a button " that what I thought" nastume said as the elevator close leaving Makoto alone ' ...I kinda deserve that...' Makoto thought .

Nastume watch as the elevator goes up '...why do I want to see him...why do I feel anxious about what wrong with him? is it because am in a hospital no...I was anxious in the hospital but never like this ' nastume thought as he held on to his stand feeling his heart pounding a bit ' why is my heart pounding ....it feels... familiar when I think of him....' nastume thought as he bit his lip nervously as thoughts fill his mind nastume 's heart was racing a mile a minute it almost looks like it was about to jump out of his chest as the slow elevator went to the 4th floor to 5th floor.

Nastume slide down to the floor and whimpers softly as his heart pound "T-Taka...." Nastume whimpered out as the elevator open to the 8 floor nastume got up and took a deep breath and walked out '.... wait did I ...call him by his first name?!?' Nastume thought as he blushed

' shoot did I fall for a probably brain washed psychopath?!' nastume thought as he groaned " ....you came to visit me?" Nastume turned around and see ishimaru in a pair of white pajamas and a wrist band " T- I mean ishimaru!" Nastume correct himself his heart pounding 'tch take a chill pill heart this guy try to kill us' nastume thought " don't think I didn't hear you calling me 'taka' earlier~" ishimaru said with a smirk " I always find it cute when you called me taka you know plus I can hear your heart beat form here" ishimaru said .

Nastume gulped nervously as ishimaru hug him " your mine.... aren't you?" Ishimaru red hallow eyes look deep into nastume hetecormia eyes .

TBC


	4. Two side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru behavior change one minute he normal well normal next minute his behaves like how he did in the trail room what is going on here

Nastume huffed as he looked at his new robotic arm moving the digits the sound of bare feet pat on the ground nastume didn't think much till " Nekomaru-kun!!" A familiar voice called out Nastume turned around and coal black hair partly cover his vision .

" What T- ishimaru!!!" Nastume said in surprised as he looked at Ishimaru who red eyes were Bright " am so glad to see your not hurt!" Ishimaru said nuzzling into his chest 'why is ishimaru acting like this ...it feels familiar somehow...' nastume thought as ishimaru look up at with his candy red eyes but he has a serious look in his eyes " I was so worry that **she** might hurt you" ishimaru said ' she...does he meant ...' nastume look at Ishimaru " but why are we at the hospital ...and why are the others look so scared of me..." Ishimaru asked looking behind him as he see his classmates looking pale seeing ishimaru arms wrapped around nastume .

" .... Nekomaru-kun what happened to your arm..." Ishimaru asked holding nastume new arm up "...you really don't remember anything don't you?" Nastume asked ishimaru shake his head " none....the last thing I remember was...Enoshima telling me what her plans are for the school and she got class 77 to join in somehow...." Ishimaru said putting a hand on his head " and then and then.....s-she....p-put something on m-me a-a V-VR-R h-head set I-I think" ishimaru shutter out before putting his head in his hands " class 77? Wait ishimaru there another class?! There more people that were in that school?!" Nastume asked this was meant with a faint 'upupupupu' as ishimaru peak thorw his hands his bright red eyes were now hallow " aww you want to know more about about 77? Hehe sorry am not saying a thing~" ishimaru said as he gripped on nastume injured shoulder.

Nastume grint his teeth " stop!" One of the doctors ran down the hallway and ishimaru click his tounge as he let go of his shoulder holding his arms up as if he was giving up.

" Mr. Ishimaru we would like to hear your answer to the treatment." the doctor said " if it helps my son then please help him," the doctor nodded as the two male nurse drag ishimaru to the elevator so he can get treatment.

"Umm Mr ishimaru?" Nastume look at the police man " ....I can't be mad at you ....you had no idea what was happening and I can't blame you he was acting normal....I should have known something was wrong because are last call ended with a fight " Mr. Ishimaru said 

" ....I wish I knew what you meant sir...I don't remember much.... ishimaru -kun might though...." Nastume said 

**time skip to a few minutes later**

Ishimaru was laying down in his bed almost tired form The treatment nastume walk in the room he bite his lip wanting to ask a question that been bugging him since he woke up.

" did we... know each before the killing games...?" Nastume asked .

Ishimaru blink then realized" I see her planned work...." Ishimaru huffed " and I let it happen" he added .

" Wait plan?!" Nastume look at Ishimaru " part of her plan was to erase everyone memories..." He said 

TBC


	5. Wolf in sheep clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of those wearing honey sweet smile and hands you a drink

Ishimaru look at the party as much he wants to lower the volume and tell everyone to go to they room he didn't want to mainly because his best friend Mondo looks like he was having a good time hanging out with the others .

And maybe due to the fact he seeing Nastume Nekomaru in a form fitting clothes for once a sleeve less turtle neck sweater acids wash jeans that fit his hips combat boots and fingerless gloves ishimaru can feel heat in his collar as he felt a lump in his throat as he watch nastume doing every small twist and turns on the dance floor.

(and no one is drinking alcohol) he doesn't have a need to be a ' kill joy' as Leon put it ' kinda feels I accepted a bribe ....but it almost summer and everyone needs to relax I guess. '.

Ishimaru thought something small hit him in the chest and his arms wrapped around someone " ah sorry about ishimaru-kun," nastume said looking at Ishimaru who was turning red " ah it fine!," He said .

" Bro you were spinning so fast you crash into taka!," Mondo laughed holding his sides " Mondo stop laughing!," Nastume shouted as he chase after mondo .

"You okay there ishimaru-kun?, " Makoto asked holding a red Solo cup fill with punch " ah naegi-kun, yes am fine took me off guard that all." ishimaru said looking at the green eyed lucky student Makoto was about to open his mouth when a loud yell was heard " uh-oh ,better save Leon form togami." Makoto said as he went his way .

Ishimaru shake his head as he supervised the party it was till a minute later a red manicured hand holding a red solo cup was in front of his face.

" .... Enoshima,..." Ishimaru said looking at the blonde model " I got you a drink!, " She said with a sweet as honey smile ' I can tell, ' Ishimaru thought as he took the plastic cup he glace at the blonde who was still smiling it was making him uncomfortable.

' she not leaving? She probably thinks am going to pour it out when she leaves...' he thought as he took a sip of the punch .

**a few minutes later**

ishimaru was in the bathroom leaning over the sink coughing and heaving ' what was in that drink she give me?!,' ishimaru thought as he cletch his stomach Enoshima was always a trouble girl always eyeing everyone like a wolf that sneak in the sheep shed .

Ishimaru gasped as see black claws Bursting though his hands

"W-what happening to me?!" He said before his vision blurred and he fainted

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick QnA if you guys have questions  
> Question: how does ishimaru know what a VR headset is if his family doesn't have much money due to what happened with his grandpa?
> 
> Answer : ishimaru family may not money but that doesn't mean people talk or show off about them nastume was looking at a pair and ishimaru asked what the big deal they were


	6. A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a pill it'll make it go away upupupu~

Ishimaru was in his bed he hasn't gotten out since he woke up this morning he knows this feeling.

' Please...not here....not now' he thought as he cletch his head he can feel a tail forming ' bro where are you your not...dead are you?' he thought the sound of his door open caught him off guard he wrapped himself in his blanket it a meek sounding voice said " there no need to hide form me I already seen what you look like ~! " Mikan said holding a medical tray .

" How you get in here?!, How did you found me?!" Ishimaru said trying to hold his transformation down " your medicine plus where the Mastermind is that where we are~ , we only live to serve the Mastermind and with junko gone it is you master ishimaru~" mikan said crawled on to his bed " you.need.your.medicine~" mikan said holding two pills in her hand(which was ironically Black and White) ishimaru turned his head in disgusted he hate that pill..but he needs it ishimaru slowly open his mouth to the two pills .

" Good boy~" mikan said as she went to leave and ishimaru drink water but she stops " ....how your mate doing by the way?" She asked ishimaru flitch slightly at the tone she was using "....his fine have to have his arm replace due to...' playing' with him to hard though. " Ishimaru can feel the bile rising up as he remember the sound of his screams as he lost his arm and mondo at the same time was enough to make him sick.

Mikan squeal in delight " ah don't you love that part him begging for mercy as his adopted brother was killed ~ , I remember you enjoying that part that you wanted to have him join us ." Mikan said with her face flushed .

A faint 'upupupupu' as ishimaru look at her with a wide smirk " and I still do he doesn't have much of a choice since his mine unfortunately I don't have the gear that lady junko had ...can you and one of the rements pick it up from me? I have to let the doctor here think there ' fixing ' taka ." Ishimaru said mikan nods " of course I only live to serve you Mastermind!" She squeal as she left the room the smirk fell "....his not an object...his a human ,and I won't let you brake him into your sick mold .." ishimaru said looking at his reflection in a mirror his reflection smirk back" we'll see ... after all we share the same heart remember?" 

Ishimaru glare at the mirror then got up and went for a walk hearing a faint singing voice down the hallway following the voice in the lobby was Nastume looking out the window .

"I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away

I am letting myself look the other way  
And the hardest part in all of this is  
I don't think I know my way back home is it worth the journey or should I let my heart settled here?" The blonde sang ishimaru lean on the doorway listening to him sing ishimaru loves to listening him sing it was better then hearing his screams .

_' same heart taka~ same heart'_ he heard his alter ego said as his heart each when nastume stop and sees ishimaru " ah Nekomaru-kun!!" Ishimaru said with a blush

(The song is the grey by icon for hire (look up the male ver) ) 

TBC


	7. Help him...HELP MY SON!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaaki cares for his son his son is the only family he have left ...that man on the screen....it wasn't his son

_" takaaki .... Am sorry for your lost.." one of his co-workers said as they found body of his son in that sick twisted show ' no your not ....your Happy there one less ishimaru to worry about...' takaaki thought as he stared at the screen ._

_that how it was takaaki been on the force long enough to know when someone is lying and most of them are lying those who have actually kids and understand a parent fear is Losing a child out of everything they are honest about they words._

_Takaaki was in the break room when one of his co-workers ran in " ishimaru! They about to exposed the Mastermind!" They yelled takaaki ran down the hallway ' who was it...who was it that thought of that sick game, who thought of putting his son and his classmates in that game ....who hurt his son?!._

_" ....that...not my son..." Takaaki said as the screen showing a wild grining kiyotaka cletching on to monokuma like it was his favorite toy the man his hair and eyes but....it wasn't **him**._

_Present day_

" a-am sorry I only did what she told me to do she didn't ask for a cure !" A young lady who was wearing a lab coat sutter out under the harsh gaze under ishimaru takaaki " are you saying you can't fix what you made?!" He shouted.

A police officer put a hand on his shoulder " takaaki.... enough ." The officer said takaaki leave the room and went to the desk the hospital is a few blocks away from the police station his be searching high and low to cure his son of that ...that form and to find a way for him to stop taking those pills

_flash back_

_Takaaki was walking down the hallway of the hospital where his son's room is he thought he can talk to him if he wasn't so tried form the treatment he stop where he sees a nurse but...she wasn't wearing the normal nurse uniform no it was a white nurse like dress but a rip apron was wrapped around her and a nurse cap she had a bottle of pills it was in a clear plastic so takaaki can see them it was black and white he watch as the 'nurse' walked in ._

_End of flashback_

takaaki ran his hand though his hair before he put his hands on his face and started to cry ' my boy...she hurt my boy...' he thought as he cried.

TBC


	8. I won't help you! You don't have a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time changing are always painful

_Ishimaru groaned softly as a black wolf tail grew as he started to Change size the sound of fabric tarring can be heard as black fur grew the sound of his bones popping and snapping every gasped of pain and whimpers were music to junko's ears._

**_at the party_ ** _**hall**_

_a drunk student stumbled around the hallway the party was dying down as so he thought he could get some sleep a low growled caught the drunk student attention they see a wolf with red eyes and black fur the student ran as fast as they could only to have shape fangs dig into they neck._

_Ishimaru woke up his body sore and in a strange room " good morning~" junko voice rang out as she went the room her hands behind her back " w-what did you do to me?!" Ishimaru demand he looked at his body it was cover in scars " oh nothing much little wolf~ " junko said as she walked towards him " I might need your help with something you see am bored and I thought of something fun~ and I need your help~" junko said ishimaru look confused " fun?" He repeat " it a game that will bring despair to the world!!" Junko exclaimed pretty much drooling at the thought " what...no ...I won't do that...I won't help you!" Ishimaru shouted ._

_" Oh ? Well then I guess I have to make you~" she snapped her fingers as monokuma units walk out of the shadows and held ishimaru arms and legs down ishimaru struggles under the bears grips junko held up a head set and put it on his face " a few hours in this should change your mind~ upupupu~" junko laugh as she press a button a humming noise follow up by ishimaru screaming can be heard "....hmm maybe 24 hours~" she added as she laughed_

_**24 hours later** _

_junko walk in seeing the monokuma let ishimaru go a humming noise still going only ishimaru was laughing not screaming in pain like he was hours earlier junko turn the headset off and ishimaru took it off a sick grin was on his face " Enoshima....I want to play your games~" ishimaru said dull red eyes looking at her " so glad to have you on board ishimaru-kun~"_

tbc


	9. Remember me yet my dear~?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume hasn't been feeling to hot for the past few days and ishimaru made things worse

Nastume was walking down the hallway of the hospital stumbling he leaned over a wall and slide down and he pants he was put on his arm today feeling hot as he groaned softly.

" My my my~ did someone miss me that much?~ " ishimaru said with his dull red eyes nastume to tired to move just glares at him " g-get Lost ya jerk..." Nastume slur out before groaning .

Ishimaru hummed softly as in thought " nope ,let's be honest you need me right now~" ishimaru said as he walk infront of the panting blonde and kneels to look at him in the eyes " so pretty ...so very pretty~" ishimaru said as rub a thumb against his freckle cheek " my pup is so pretty with his fur of gold~ " ishimaru said as a long blonde tail ripped though nastume bottoms with a scared gasped Nastume look at the tail and whimpers softly " aww darling don't be scared am here." Ishimaru said as he held nastume close Nastume started to whimpers softly as a pair of wolf ears pop-up " so cute my pup is so cute~" ishimaru said .

Ishimaru kiss nastume cheek and neck " don't you remember darling? I use to hold you just like this you use to like ." Ishimaru said as Nastume groaned softly as his arm grew back sharp fangs and claws grew as blonde fur start to spread.

Ishimaru turned the panting blonde to him and kiss him nastume wanted to push away but a switch flick in his mind and his heart started to race ishimaru pulled away from the kiss " remember me yet my dear?" Ishimaru asked as black fur start to spread .

**the next day.**

Nastume woke up to a killer headache no BODY ache he groaned softly " ugh what happened last night?" Nastume said " I made you mine~!" Ishimaru said as he rose him a pair of hospital clothes ".... what?" Nastume said in confusion .

Ishimaru rolled his eyes and walk to him and give him a kiss on the lips before pulling away " mine~" ishimaru said to the blushing nastume " y-you change me?!" Nastume said in surprised remember a bit of Last night " surely you were going to be mine sooner or later.... darling~." Ishimaru said as he bit his lip '3....2...1' ishimaru thought as Nastume wrapped his arms around him " ugh I hate you....but I also...love you" nastume said in the last part like he was drunk .

" Of course you do...you always have." Ishimaru said as he kiss him 

TBC


End file.
